Home Plate
}} Home Plate is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is a possible player character home, available for sale in Diamond City for 2000 caps from Geneva in the mayor's office. Background As Geneva explains when purchasing the property, the previous owner bought an adjacent warehouse and knocked down a few walls, so it is bigger than most. It is situated within the central market area between Diamond City Surplus and Chem-I-Care. Layout On the ground floor entered via a blue door is the old warehouse area with concrete block and wooden panel walls. A bare concrete floor is covered by a tin roof. A series of metal posts runs through the middle of the room. This area is initially filled with various junk items including a broken and empty Nuka-Cola machine, an old couch, traffic cones, various small containers including a steamer trunk and a lot of miscellaneous junk items for scrapping. There is a fairly large amount of cinder blocks lining the perimeter on the bottom floor. Moving through an opening, the original living area has a bare wooden floor with a mix of sheet tin and concrete blocks used for the walls. There is no furniture apart from the workshop (limited functionality) and a fusebox providing power. A metal ladder leads to the roof (exiting the building cell) opening into an empty old trailer with two torn cloth covers providing some shade. The roof itself is sparsely furnished with a chair, old bath tub, barbecue and a dog house. Part of the roof is on a slightly lower level, down a short wooden staircase. The roof space is not covered by the workshop and items cannot be removed or placed here. There is a power armor station situated outside the red door which is one of the work stations located in the marketplace for use from the house which only has a limited range of craftable items available via the workshop inside. Notes * The resources can't be linked by supply lines like in settlements. * Home Plate comes with lighting pre-installed. * Despite having ownership of the house, taking items out of the mailbox counts as stealing. * Unlike settlements, companions cannot be sent here when dismissing them. * Purchasing the property provides a new fast travel point just inside the home, by the blue door. Appearances Home Plate only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * Sometimes if you fast travel to home plate, the map marker will incorrectly display your current location as the Ticonderoga Safehouse. * If you scrap the bed that comes with Home Plate, you will never be able to get the Well Rested perk again. ** On PC, scrap (or store) the present, "non-Well Rested" bed. Then bring up the console and enter , the ref ID for the original bed. Next, enter , which will spawn a new bed. Upon exiting the console, the new bed should be positionable in Workshop mode, and should grant the "Well Rested" bonus. ** Another way to fix this is to open the console, select the current "non-Well Rested" bed and enter . This allows one to have the "Well Rested" bonus even in a non-default Home Plate bed. ** On consoles, reload a previous save prior to scrapping the original bed. Gallery FO4-Home_Plate-interior-01.png|Interior on warehouse side FO4-Home Plate-interior-02.png|Interior of living area FO4-Home_Plate-interior-03.png|Stairs and half-landing with bed FO4-Home Plate-roof.png|Roof space Category:Fallout 4 settlements Category:Diamond City buildings de:Home Plate es:Home Plate fr:Marbre ru:Основная база uk:Основна база zh:本壘板